


Интервью

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: По мотивам заявки: Стаки, но речь вообще-то не много не о том. Знаете, расхожее мнение в фендоме, что Кэп не любит журналистов. Я же хочу именно интервью от Стива Роджерса. У самого Стива все хорошо, Баки наши и тихо оправда, а потом выдали инфу широкой общественности. Она естественно желает подробностей, а потому к Стиву подкатывают на свет дать интервью. Все-таки непосредственный участник событий. На волне эйфории, что Баки живой и с ним все хорошо (относительно, интенсивная реабилитация уже закончилась и Стаки снова вместе) на интерью соглашается и прямо в прямом эфире... В общем, Стив устраивает каминг-аут, при этом обаятельно улыбаясь журналистке и травя байки как из довоенного Бруклина, войны, так и современности. Наверняка есть знаете такие мужественные фотки, но при этом у них совершенно дурацкая и смешная предыстория. В общем, Кэп старательно ломает шаблоны миллионам людей прямо в прямом эфире и явно наслаждается произведенным эффектом.А потом, когда под конец уже несколько отошедшая от шока журналистка спрашивает, "что ж вы раньше таким приветливым и улыбчивым не были?", Кэп и отвечает что типа "так как же я мог без Баки, любви всей моей жизни" и целует его тоже в прямом эфире. Хочу Стива хорошего и веселого парня, который не прочь впрочем поприкалываться над чужим шаблоном. Но еще и безбашенного, так себе репутацию перечеркнуть одним интервью! (Типа он и на эксперимент, примерно так же попал) Впрочем, мнение у большинства оказавыется положительным и Кэпа не пытаются сжечь на костре)))(орфография и пунктуация автора заявки сохранены)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Интервью

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки: Стаки, но речь вообще-то не много не о том. Знаете, расхожее мнение в фендоме, что Кэп не любит журналистов. Я же хочу именно интервью от Стива Роджерса. У самого Стива все хорошо, Баки наши и тихо оправда, а потом выдали инфу широкой общественности. Она естественно желает подробностей, а потому к Стиву подкатывают на свет дать интервью. Все-таки непосредственный участник событий. На волне эйфории, что Баки живой и с ним все хорошо (относительно, интенсивная реабилитация уже закончилась и Стаки снова вместе) на интерью соглашается и прямо в прямом эфире... В общем, Стив устраивает каминг-аут, при этом обаятельно улыбаясь журналистке и травя байки как из довоенного Бруклина, войны, так и современности. Наверняка есть знаете такие мужественные фотки, но при этом у них совершенно дурацкая и смешная предыстория. В общем, Кэп старательно ломает шаблоны миллионам людей прямо в прямом эфире и явно наслаждается произведенным эффектом.  
> А потом, когда под конец уже несколько отошедшая от шока журналистка спрашивает, "что ж вы раньше таким приветливым и улыбчивым не были?", Кэп и отвечает что типа "так как же я мог без Баки, любви всей моей жизни" и целует его тоже в прямом эфире. Хочу Стива хорошего и веселого парня, который не прочь впрочем поприкалываться над чужим шаблоном. Но еще и безбашенного, так себе репутацию перечеркнуть одним интервью! (Типа он и на эксперимент, примерно так же попал) Впрочем, мнение у большинства оказавыется положительным и Кэпа не пытаются сжечь на костре))) 
> 
> (орфография и пунктуация автора заявки сохранены)

Вечерело. Величайшие герои Земли выполняли сложную миссию — дружно страдали от похмелья. Все-таки не каждый день одному из них исполняется девяносто семь. Сам виновник вчерашнего торжества принять участие в этом нелегком деле не мог — его последствия грандиозной пьянки почему-то обошли стороной, — но оказывал моральную поддержку. Во-первых, потому что нельзя бросать товарищей, во-вторых, потому что Баки, сыворотка которого проиграла бой с асгардским самогоном вчистую, угрожал ему неделей целибата.

Курьер как раз доставил заказанные Романовой в ресторане на Брайтоне внушительные емкости с подозрительными жидкостями, именуемыми _rassol_ и _beliy kvas_ , которые, по ее словам, должны были оказать чудодейственный эффект, когда идиллическую картину нарушил своим появлением Фьюри. Он сурово обвел всех единственным глазом и без приглашения уселся за стол. 

— Простите, директор, но на вас я ценный продукт переводить не буду, — предупредила Наташа, разливавшая живительную влагу. 

Болеющие дружно потянули руки за лекарством. Стив свою порцию честно отдал Баки.

— А вы чего хотели-то, шеф? — настороженно спросил Клинт.

Фьюри подождал, пока из глаз остальных присутствующих уйдет туман, и спросил: 

— Мне очень интересно, как Кэп и Барнс умудрились так нажраться. Я безмерно счастлив, что по Нью-Йорку, по крайней мере, не бегал пьяный Халк, — кивнул Фьюри в сторону Брюса. — Но какого черта ваш цирк на выезде поперся в клуб? 

— Мы были в клубе? Не помню, — удивился Баки.

— У тебя вообще с памятью беда, — подколол по привычке Старк. — Какие проблемы, директор? Это приличное заведение, вход только по клубным картам.

— Тогда как там оказалась журналистка? 

— Какая журналистка? — прищурилась Наташа.

— Видимо, очень профессиональная, раз умудрилась протащить с собой оператора и раскрутить кэпа на интервью.

В воздухе запахло грозой, и увлеченный знакомством с рассолом Тор был здесь абсолютно ни при чем.

Все знали, что уговорить Капитана Америку на интервью сложнее, чем найти девственницу в борделе. Он умел уходить от настырных акул пера с грацией танка и скоростью гепарда.

— Я дал интервью? — ошарашенно спросил Стив.

— Не ты один, — утешил Фьюри. — Барнс тоже был неподражаем.

— Без паники. Несколько минут, и я узнаю, на каком телеканале она работает, — оживился Тони. — Компромат не пройдет!

— Поздно. Она вела онлайн-трансляцию.

— Еб. Твою. Мать, — мрачно подвел итог Баки.

***

Когда волна народного возмущения коварством прессы улеглась, Фьюри, злорадно ухмыляясь, вставил в ноутбук флешку с записью. Команда сплотилась вокруг экрана.

Оказалось, что ушлая девица выследила суперсолдат в одном из чилаутов, и хорошо, что они еще были одеты, хотя явно собирались это исправить.

Тора явно следовало премировать за поставку асгардского алкоголя. Баки в пьяном состоянии оказался на диво дружелюбен, и только поэтому нарушители интима не отправились, в лучшем случае, в обморок. Стив выслушал поздравления с днем рождения и вяло попытался отпинаться от уговоров дать интервью, но коварная журналистка грамотно надавила на жалость.

— Если я не сделаю этот репортаж, меня уволят. Пожалуйста, помогите мне, капитан, — произнесла она умоляющим тоном.

— Помоги мне, Оби Ван Кеноби, ты моя единственная надежда, — вдруг продекламировал Барнс.

Стив фыркнул, попытался состроить серьезное лицо, но не преуспел. Судя по зашкаливающему числу сердечек, проставляемых зрителями трансляции, вид хохочущего Капитана Америки составил серьезную конкуренцию котятам.

— А давайте, — махнул он рукой, отсмеявшись, и рухнул на небольшой диванчик. Рядом немедленно припарковался Баки. 

Оператор, видимо, тоже расположился с комфортом, потому что камера перестала трястись и качество изображения улучшилось.

— Меня зовут Лори Хеймс, и сейчас вы увидите сенсацию, — сообщил за кадром жизнерадостный голос журналистки.

— А чего сразу сенсацию? — поинтересовался Баки. — Мы вроде не голые. 

— Пока, — добавил Стив.

— Какие вы, оказывается, шутники.

— Мы очень серьезные и ответственные. Америка может спать спокойно.

Серьезность заявления Стива была испорчена Баки, который решил, что должен немедленно принести даме шампанского, и так рьяно отправился его добывать, что свалился с диванчика. Лори уверяла, что не стоит беспокоиться, но остановить Баки, поставившего себе цель, не удалось никому. Стиву пришлось отдуваться за двоих.

— Капитан...

— Не вижу здесь никаких капитанов. Меня зовут Стив.

— Стив, расскажите нам, сложно ли было адаптироваться в новом веке?

— Очень сложно. Столько незнакомой техники. Самолеты летают, машины носятся, компьютеры все заполонили. Я-то родился, еще когда каменные топоры только вытесывать начали, — сокрушенно покачал головой Стив. — Знаете, до сих пор не умею пользоваться смартфоном, а интернет приводит меня в священный трепет. Но самое страшное — это кофемашина в большой гостиной Башни. Честное слово, она пытается меня убить.

Лори закашлялась.

— Водички?

— Нет, спасибо. Вы меня троллите?

— Как можно?! Я слишком воспитанный, чтобы заниматься подобными непотребствами с дамой, которая не является моей супругой.

— Кто здесь занимается непотребствами? Почему без меня? — Баки снова появился в кадре, прижимая к себе трехлитровую бутылку «Вдовы Клико». Судя по его виду, количество алкоголя, находящегося в нем, увеличилось в геометрической прогрессии.

Шампанское пошло на ура. Лори, сообразившаяся, что пьяных суперсолдат можно брать тепленькими, забрасывала их вопросами.

— Возвращение мистера Барнса прошло под покровом такой таинственности. Наши зрители хотят знать, как ему удалось выжить и где он был все эти годы.

Стив почесал в затылке и грамотно перевел стрелки:

— Отвечает Баки.

— Ничем не могу помочь. Мне бы тоже хотелось знать.

— У вас амнезия? 

— Помню только: сорвался, упал, потерял сознание, очнулся — Стив!

— Секретные данные, я понимаю. Тогда поговорим о вашем детстве.

— Мы были обычными детьми, ничего интересного, — отмахнулся Стив. — Я вам лучше расскажу, как на моей улице однажды устроили разборку парни из Черной и Белой Рук.

— Откуда?

— Стыдно, мисс, как можно не знать историю своей страны, — ворчливо заявил Баки и сел на любимого конька: — Давайте я вас коротенько введу в курс дела...

Лори ошарашенно внимала экскурсу в структуру мафиозных группировок Бруклина тридцатых годов. Стив подпер голову кулаком и смотрел на Баки, как турист на Джоконду, а тот тем временем перешел к описанию своих подвигов. Прослушав с пяток историй с одинаковым сюжетом «и тут в подворотню забегаю я», Лори решила сменить тему, но неудачно. Следующие полчаса Стив и Баки на экране развлекали всех военными байками.

***

— Мне нужен кофе, желательно литр. Сейчас усну от скуки, — Тони поставил видео на паузу.

— А мне понравилось. Скальды Асгарды сложили бы славные песни о ваших ратных подвигах, — прогудел Тор.

— Откровенно говоря, не вижу проблемы, — Наташа повернулась к Фьюри. — Даже выгода есть. Все теперь знают, что алкоголь на суперсолдат действует, но не знают, какой именно. Это можно использовать.

— Даже я попадался под камеры в более... нестандартных ситуациях, — поддержал ее Клинт. — А уж до ранних выходок Старка вообще всем далеко. 

— И правда, Ник. Конечно, наше состояние не самый лучший пример для подростков, но и я имею право расслабиться. Согласен с Наташей, не вижу здесь проблемы, — Стив пожал плечами. — Кроме того, я даю интервью как частное лицо, а не как Капитан Америка.

— Подождите, сейчас будет вишенка на торте, — пообещал Фьюри.

***

— Поговорим о вашей личной жизни.

— А о чем мы уже битый час разговариваем? Не об общественной же, — Баки, которого прервали на полуслове, был явно недоволен, а кроме того, начинал трезветь и решил срочно это исправить

— Стив, ваш роман с Пегги Картер...

— Какой роман?

— Но все знают...

— Откуда знают? Пегги что-то рассказывала самолично?

— Все говорили...

— Ну так и спрашивайте у тех, кто говорил. Как интересно жить — все новости о себе узнаешь последним, — Стив успокаивающе погладил по руке засверкавшего глазами Баки и шепнул ему на ухо что-то, от чего тот сразу разулыбался.

— Будьте внимательны, дорогие зрители. Мне кажется, нас ждет обещанная сенсация. Так значит, ваше сердце свободно?

— Занято, и очень давно.

— Не буду задавать глупый вопрос «кто она», но может, расскажете, как вы познакомились?

— Подрались.

— Подрались с девушкой?

— Почему вы решили, что это обязательно девушка?

— О Боже! Вы гей?

— Где гей? — завертел головой Баки.

Стив вздохнул, уселся к нему на колени, сразу попав в кольцо рук, и устало сказал:

— Я не силен в современных определениях, тем более их сейчас столько стало, что нужно иметь ученую степень, чтобы разобраться. Скажу просто — я люблю Баки.

Ответное «Я тебя тоже очень люблю» прозвучало особенно отчетливо. 

Сердечки на экране грозились сломать счетчик.

В этот момент в кадре появился слегка покачивающийся Тони, поддерживаемый более уверенно стоящим на ногах Брюсом.

— А что здесь происходит? Мисс, вы кто? У вас есть разрешение на съемку? — с ходу пошел он в атаку.

Видео прервалось.

***

— Это ж надо было так нажраться. Ничего не помню, — Тони пожал руку ошарашенному Баки.

— А я начинаю вспоминать. Работает все-таки сыворотка как положено. Хорошо до предложения дело не дошло, хотя я был готов. Пожалуй, надо выпить. Тор, что-нибудь осталось? 

— Обижаешь, друг Стивен. Целый бочонок, я специально припас заранее.

— Тебе для смелости? — прищурился Баки. — Я и трезвым могу. 

— Подумаешь — сенсация, — фыркнул Брюс. — Пьяный Халк был бы куда круче.

Фьюри наблюдал за реакцией Мстителей со все возрастающим удивлением.

— То есть вас совершенно не заботит реакция общества? Все телеканалы и социальные сети стоят на ушах.

— Пусть стоят. Когда настанет очередной пиздец, всем будет феерически похуй, кто из нас кого трахает, — философки заметил Клинт.

— Если что, могу дать джет, отсидитесь с месяц на моем острове, — щедро предложил Тони.

— Раз убежим и будем бегать вечно. Клинт прав. И вообще, Капитан Америка может быть что-то кому-то должен, а Стив Роджерс имеет право жить и спать с тем, кого любит. У вас все, директор?

***

Неделю спустя вся команда с интересом читала вышедшую в популярном журнале статью.

— Бак, твое интервью обсуждают во всех телешоу. Я получил уже два письма от киностудий, — сообщил Стив, не отрываясь от чтения. 

— Что предлагают?

— Экранизацию истории нашей пронесенной сквозь века любви. Я цитирую, если что.

— Эта цитата уже стала вирусной, — Брюс поправил очки. — Не знал, что ты такой романтик, Баки.

— Могу, умею, практикую. Стив, самый важный вопрос — сколько платят?

— На хлеб с маслом хватит. 

— Соглашайся сотрудничать с теми, кто больше дает.

— Те, кто больше дает, хотят сделать из тебя девушку.

В наступившей тишине стало слышно, как покачиваются серьги в ушах Наташи.

— И кто этот бессмертный гений? — наконец отвис Баки.

— Некая «Маус Студио». Ты будешь сильной и независимой, потом дамой в беде, а потом станешь еще более сильной и независимой. О, и предложение будешь делать именно ты! 

— А с каких хуев делать из Баки женщину? — поинтересовался Клинт.

— Там что-то написано про поддержку семейных ценностей и моду на сильные женские персонажи.

— Ну так и снимали бы про очередных Джека и Салли, вы-то тут при чем? — возмутилась Наташа.

— Соглашайся! — глаза Баки горели азартом.

— Ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно. Но с одним условием. Я буду консультантом на площадке. Старк, поможешь мне со спецэффектами?

— Естественно! Соглашайся, кэп. Это будет блокбастер века, — Тони радостно потер руки.

— Фьюри нас убьет, но я в деле, — Стив хитро прищурился. — Пожалуй, надо дать по этому поводу пресс-конференцию.


End file.
